Why, Why me?
by Astral Knight Albireo
Summary: Bad title aside... This story will not focus on any characters from FE. It will instead focus on my Roleplay characters. Information inside. Rated T to be safe
1. Foreword

Now, before I begin, let me give you a in depth summary on what this fanfic will be about.

As mentioned in the actual Summary, it will focus on my FE Roleplay characters. The characters will be written about determined on how much I like their personality.

Regarding the RP. On a site I visit called Nsider2, there are two RP's that are kick ass.

The first is Valiant Blades, created by a member by the name of GeneralGeoffery. He is known for being the best RP creator on the site. The RP started in late 07, and has acumulated a grand total of 10,00+ posts, earning respect from half the RP board. It does however have some faults, as it goes from Tellius, to Elibe. When they get to Elibe, they seem to get plenty of Laguz characters, and people from Tellius. This may seem like a horrible idea, but it actually is compensated from the well written character history. However, four characters named Kal, Aria, Yumi, and Neimi(yes, Neimi.) are not from Tellius, or Elibe. They are from another world entirely. Although I like the characters, they lose points for that, and the fact that they are given invincible weapons, and custom classes(I am not one to talk though).

The next RP, was also created by General Geoffery, and it is called 'Caltwall Crusades.' This is easily, the best written FE RP on the site, as it takes place on a whole new continent. I run the RP, and because of this, the amount of members is lacking, as I am the most hated member of the good RPers, next to a good friend of mine. Back to the RP... in addition to having an amazing concept, it comes with new classes, such as 'Street Fighter,' which use a new weapon called 'Claws.' There are also the Bolters, who use Crossbows(third tier is actually called Wookie.). The success of the RP determines how many characters you are allowed to make as well, which serves as an inspiration to have people post. In addition to this, you are given the priveledge to create two custom class characters, but they are required to be well though out.

Regarding my characters, they all have a mysterious back story, and because of this, I felt it nessecary to pay tribute to them by writing a back story fanfic. And due to the site's rules, I felt that I had to post it here.

Now regarding my characters.

The first one I made was a Mercenary named 'Ziggurat.' I will admit, he is poorly developed, and I sort of made him a rip off of Zihark. Due to an accident caused by him when he lived in his villiage, he killed a good friend of his, resulting in an exile from his villiage.

The second character I made was a Cleric/Priestess named 'Alicia.' She was a beautiful woman, who suffered from androphobia(fear of men.), which was developed from a traumatic incident as a child. Again, she is not well developed, as she seems to trust men now... well... only Ziggurat, and a fellow Priest named 'Nikita.'

Next is Eric. The battle Maniac. He was found in a cave that lead to Bern keep, however the cave was filled with magma. So, he decided to break down several stalagmites, and create a bridge. He said to the leader of the Valiant Blades 'Seph,' that he was looking for his girlfriend who had been 'kidnapped.' He has been looking for her for several years, and traveled across Tellius, and Elibe to do so.

Next(and my personal faveourite) is Albireo. A custom class called a Glavier. He in short terms... is a moron. He eats candle sticks, thinking them to be candy, nobody ever sees him fall asleep, yet somehow, he wakes up in somebody else's bed. He gives random nicknames to everyone(my personal faveourite is Seph's 'Master Tin Can Head,' which is derived from Seph's class as an armour Lance.), which is used to determine his trust in you. If he uses your class, he does not like you(for example, one character named Kirlia, who is a pegasus knight, is called 'Pegasus Knight.'). Most of the times however, is because the person uses a magic sword like Wind Edge.

Finally, there is Kairong, who is the leader of the Caltwall Crusades. A small mercenary band in the continent of Splitinia. He is a man from the desert known as 'Xiao,' who formed the Mercenary band for unknown reasons.

There will be other characters that I will create, such as Knarl, the Blind Samurai, Nanale, the Raven Laguz, Gespens(HE LIVES!), the Street Fighter, etc.

But this story will only use characters that are already created, so at max, this fic will include 30 chapters.

Finally, it should be note worthy, that this fanfic, will have some chapters taken out of it, and placed as their own fic. Why? Well, this may be due to lemons, INSANE violence, or for when Knarl is introduced, his vulgar mouth.

So, without further ado...

The first chapter will be up in a day...

Or so...

...

Probably or so...


	2. Mommy? Daddy? Why are you Red?

**Alright. Time for the first chapter. This will focus on my RPC, Albireo. It will focus on how he got his name, and why he hates Magic Swords. It is worthy to take note, that most of these chapters will be flashbacks, so the characters thoughts will sound too profound for a person at the age of 3.**

**For more information regarding the RP, I highly implore you check out the RP on nsider2(dot)com/forums/Fire-Emblem-Caltwall-Crusades-Story-Team-RP-t266003(dot)html**

**Albireo, do the honours.**

**Albire: #74 Most Discussed (Today.)**

**I meant disclaimer...**

**Albireo: This product may induce anal leakage, anal seepage. Do not use this product on a boat, do not use this product with a goat. Do not use this product with a hat, do not use this product with a cat. Do not use this product inside, outside, or anywhere... it's lethal...**

**...Nevermind... I don't own Fire Emblem, nor the continent of Splitinia. I do however own Albireo, his past, and you.**

* * *

_**Albireo: Mommy? Daddy? Why are you Red?**_

_**Third person POV**_

The moon had arose in Bernack. The moonlight bathed in a small house on the country side.

In the house, two people were in the kitchen. A beautiful green haired woman, and an Auburn haired toddler.

"Mommy? Where is Ow-bee?" asked the auburn haired child.

The woman smiled as she turned to her son, "He is with Daddy, Eric." she said warmly, as she went back to cooking a meal, humming away.

* * *

_**Albireo's POV via memory**_

It was a cool night. The water blew ocean mist to my face, as me and my father were gazing at the stars from the back of our house. I was smiling, "Daddy, that staw the-wuh is called the 'Nort staw'" I said pointing at the brightest star.

My father, a large auburn haired man turned his head to me, "Right you are Alby!" he said proudly, rubbing his hand on my short green hair, "That is the North Star. If you ever get lost, they say you got follow the star home." he glinted, before pointing out a constellation. "That constellation," he began "Is called 'Cygnus,' or the Swan."

I looked at my father, a smile creeping over my face, "Sig-nas!"

He nodded, "At the beak of Cygnus, is a special star that rotates around another. It is called..." he said, pausing. I knew this story, I heard it from my father and mother every time we looked at the stars.

"Albiweo!" I grinned, "That staw is me!"

Father smiled, "Yes. When we had you Alby, that star was in the sky. Your eyes had that same radiance as the star." he explained

We heard a loud clack, "Hunny! Alby! Dinner is ready!" cried my mother.

"Come on Alby. We don't want to miss dinner." said my father picking me up, and placing me on his shoulders.

We all ate our dinner, and my mother brought me and my brother Eric to bed. She placed us in out cribs and sang us a little lullaby... Why am I not able to remember it?

After the song, she shut the door, and let us have sweet dreams... well... Eric at least. I was never a child to fall asleep... a trait which I retain to this day. I heard a thud, and climbed out of my crib to investigate... why, oh why did I do that?

I used a stool located by the crib to open the door. Walking out, I saw something that to this day will haunt me.

Five men were at the door, each wielding a frightening looking sword in their hands.

My mother was hiding behind my father, and he had a powerful looking axe in his hand, "Why are you here?" asked my father, "You said we-"

One of the men chuckled, "Change 'o plans mate. The boss wants the money now."

My mother clutched a book to her chest, "What?" she cried, "That was never part of the deal! You people said we had five years to pay you people back! We should still have one more!"

Another one of the men walked up, "You have a pretty face..." he said, as he licked his lips, "Maybe after I collect the debts, you and I ca- GUAGH!!" screamed the man in agony, as his foot was chopped off by my father.

I remember nearly letting out a scream, as the blood of the man splattered across the floor. I had never seen my father look so cross... he had always been a kind person. Quickly, I ran back to my room, and crawled into the crib... yet I still heard everything that went on...

* * *

_**Third person POV**_

"Leave her alone you brutes!" screamed the father resting his axe upon his shoulder, "Lana... take Albireo and Eric, and escape through the windows. I will hold them off, as best I can!" he said.

The mother known as Lana looked horrified, "No! I won't leave you Draco!" she said, tears welling up in her eyes, "I won't!"

The father known as Draco looked furious, "GO! If you don't we will lose our children!" he screamed, "GO NOW!"

Lana began to cry, "...Very Well... be careful my love..."

"You too..." he said, before holding his wife in a warm embrace, and kissing her, one last time.

Lana made way for the children's room.

* * *

_**Albireo's POV via memory**_

The moment I crawled back into my crib, my mother ran in, her tear filled eyes soaked in our presence. She ran towards the crib, and picked me and Eric up, "Come now children... we are going for a little trip..." she said soothingly.

I looked at her, trying to hide my fear, "Whe-wuh awe we going mommy?" I asked, innocently.

She gave a smile. At the time, I had no idea she was lying... but looking back... I find this sight to be the last thing that ever made me truly happy... well... till I met _you_ that is... "Okay!" I nodded happily.

I must have fallen asleep... I don't remember the trip we made...

* * *

_**Lana's POV**_

I looked at my children... I stroked Albireo and Eric's hair with my forehead. Quickly, I ran to the window, and jumped out... thank goodness it was only a one story house. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I jumped over the occasional fallen tree branch that came in my path, and when I came to a tree, I sat there, and rested for breath.

I heard footsteps. I quickly looked up to see... my husband looking at me, "Draco!" I cried. He was alive... that was all that matters...

* * *

_**Albireo's POV via memory**_

My next memory is one of horror. I awoke to see my father standing before us. Something was wrong though... his face seemed... cold...

That is when my mother put us down to hug him. When she got there... she looked horrified.

My father fell to the ground. His body lay limp, motionless, and bloody.

He was dead.

My mother collapsed to her knees, "Draco! Draco! Draco..." she cried, sobbing into my father's back.

One of the men came up, his hand rested upon the hilt of his sheathed sword, "Put up a fight, this one did. He took out one of my men, and cut the foot of another! Pity... if only he payed us, and didn't try to pull this stunt, this idiot would still-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" cried my mother. She slowly got up, and pulled the book I saw her clutch earlier. She opened it, and began to recite a verse.

"_North Winds and South Winds blow. Arctic Chill, freeze thy foes! ELICE!" _she screamed.

Upon uttering those words, a chill filled the air. It made Eric shiver horribly but... I found it to be refreshing...

Crystals began to form on the strange man, engulfing his body. He screamed and tried to esacpe, but to no avail. The ice was to strong. As the shards climbed over his face, his body froze in a state of horror, mouth agape, as if wailing.

Two men remained. One glared at my mother, and spat, "Tch! 'Chu got a death wish or something?" he asked, as he drew his sword as slashed the air. A blade of wind cut through the night and into my mother. She lay on the ground, her chest bleeding, exposed. "D-Draco..." she said, reaching for my father's body. She clutched his hand, and began to cry, "I am sorry... If only I had run..." she said.

I ran over to her body and began to shake her, "Mommy? Why awe you cwy-ing?" I asked.

She turned her head to me. A smile creeping over her face, "Albireo... my son... please... look... after... Eric..." she said, as he eyes went pale...

She was gone.

I ran between my mother and father, and began to shake them, "M-mommy? What's wong? Say something! Mommy? Daddy? Why are you wed?" I asked. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Eric began to cry in his sleep... to this day, he does not know what happened... nor will he ever...

One of the men walked up to me, "Little brat..." he said scornfully. "I'll finish you-" he said, getting cut off.

All the other men looked at their arms, as if something had happened to them.

Suddenly, they fell to the ground.

The men ran around screaming, grabbing their arms, and holding their stumps, until their legs were cut off.

Their screams continued for several minutes, until the ground was stained red. As was I.

A man with crimson hair, and black clothes held a strange weapon. He looked at the sight of my parents and walked to them, "It seems I was too late... Draco... Lana... I am sorry I could not come in time... forgive me..." he said, as he brushed his hands over their eyes. He looked over to me, and then at Eric and frowned, "Poor children," he said, "so young and already have witnessed the death of a love one..." he sighed, "I have no choice..." he said, walking over Eric and picking him up. After doing so, he stepped towards me, "Tell me child... what is your name?"

I sniffled. "My mommy said... never tawk to stwangews..."

The man smiled, "My name is Lionel. Noe that I am no longer a stranger... tell me your name."

I once again sniffled, "A-Albiweo..."

The man smiled bigger, "Albireo? That is a beautiful name... I am a friend of your parents... do you wish to sleep at my place?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yes... but... pwease... can my pawents come too?"

He frowned. Back then, I did not know why, but now... he felt sorry for me, "Yes... they can come..."

* * *

Next thing I remember, was that I was in a bed. Eric lay beside me, frowning.

I quickly got out of bed, and looked at the window, and saw a slab of stone written on them.

The door opened, "Albireo!" said a voice.

I turned my head to see Lionel. "Wion-ewa?" I said, tilting my head.

Lionel's face had a look of regret. Saddness... angst. Whatever you call it, he showed despair, "Albireo, your parents... had to leave you... they said I would have to look after you until you come back..." he said. "So from this day forward... call me Uncle Lionel!" he said, regaining his smile.

I nodded.

From that day forward... I would learn how to wield lances, and master the art of combat that is known as the Glaive.

Four years had passed since that day, and I quickly learned how to read. I looked at the slab of stone in the back yard and cried my eyes out.

_Here Lies Lana, and Draco_

_Parents, Friends, Mates, and mighty warriors._

_They will be missed._


End file.
